Becoming One Once Again
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Sequel to A Love Through Time. A look into the year of Harry and Neville's relationship that follows after the ending of A Love Through Time.


I know its a bad summary, but I couldn't think of anything better.

Happy Birthday to Neville Longbottom! The bravest Gryffindor of Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter had been together and changed the Wizarding World over the course of one year. Most the Wizarding World didn't approve of their relationship, but neither one cared enough. They worked through the hardships everyone threw at them and came out of it much stronger.

The hardships started as soon as Harry and Neville announced their relationship to everyone they knew. The ones against them were the Weasleys except for Bill and the Twins, Dumbledore, The Order, to Harry's surprise Remus, Hermione, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones (who is supporting her friend). The two received support from Luna, Severus, Draco, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. When Harry had asked Bill about Charlie and Percy, he was informed that the two wanted to stay out of anything involving him, their family, and Dumbledore. Bill told him not to take it personally, it was just that Charlie and Percy were tired of hearing Molly, Ron and Ginny whine about Harry ruining their plans. Harry thanked Bill for his honesty and didn't ask further questions.

Their next hardship was the Wizarding World. Those that supported and followed Dumbledore voiced their objections very loudly. Harry having to been thoroughly annoyed and pissed, stood on the steps of Gringotts and voiced his opinion of the people. He told them to get a life and stop trying to dictate his, or he was going to do the same thing to them right down to who they should marry and what job they were allowed to have.

Harry demonstrated the seriousness of his threat by announcing, rather proudly and smugly, that Albus Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump. He also told them due to Dumbledore crimes, which will be listed in the Prophet, that the ex-Headmaster was now set to marry Ginerva Weasley and work in a Muggle soup kitchen. Dumbledore was de-aged and given potions to prevent him from using magic and talking about the Wizarding World. Ginerva Weasley-Dumbledore was given the same potions and had to work in an orphanage. The young woman was cursed to feel a child's pain tenfold if she abuses them in anyway.

After the Weasley/Dumbledore wedding the British magic community left Harry alone for a total of three months. They started back up when Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort announced his return and takeover. Harry told them that they didn't deserve to have magic if they were looking to a fresh out of school wizard to save them from someone who has sixty years of experience. The outcome resulted in a rebellion. Harry left it to Voldemort and the Death Eaters to settle things down.

The third and worst hardship were ex-friends and Order members. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, and Remus had kidnapped Neville one day. Harry was frantic to get his lover back and searched for him non-stop for three weeks. During those three weeks he had to battle the Order members minus McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Fletcher. The Aurors in the group were caught by Aurors of the Dark faction and put into Azkaban. Jones, Diggle, Doge and Podmore were killed by Harry and Severus. McGonagall and Pomfrey had retired from both the Order and Hogwarts after the first attack against Harry. Fletcher ran like the chicken he was, but was eventually caught and arrested by a Dark Auror.

Harry had found Neville in an abandon warehouse in Muggle London. His magic burst out of him in rage at the sight of his lover. To this day Harry wonder how Neville was still alive at the time. When asked what happened Neville told him that Arthur and Ron tortured him the muggle way using weapons and physical violence. Molly, Remus and Hermione used dark curses and spells on him. At one point Hermione used a potion that left his brain temporarily fried. Neville has no clue what they did during the time he was under the potion. A thorough scan provided by Severus showed that they did everything but rape Neville. Harry thanked Merlin for that miracle.

The Weasleys, Remus, and Hermione were found hiding out at the Grangers' vacation home in Wales. Harry wanted to kill them on sight, but Neville had a better plan. So they bounded them and sent them back to the Burrow where they were unable to leave. Harry took great pleasure in giving out his own torture.

He gave Arthur nightmares about Muggle weapons being used against him, he made sure that they felt real. For Molly, she was unable to use magic and had to do everything the Muggle way. Harry cursed the house to be messy everyday and she was forced to cook a lot of food, enough to feed an army. Which was where Ron came in. Ron was forced to eat that food and still not feel full. Harry made sure that all the eating wouldn't kill Ron. Hermione, oh she was special and Harry laughed as he cursed her. The know-it-all was no longer that because the bushy haired girl could no longer read and Harry locked her in Percy's room which was filled with books. As for Remus, well his torture was tied with Hermione's. Harry gave Remus to Fenrir who in turn made sure that the wayward wolf faced the consequences for his betrayal of a pack member.

After punishing Molly, Arthur, Remus, Ron and Hemione, Harry took Neville to McNair's old family manor. The manor was isolated in the Scottish Highlands. Harry and Neville stay a month so Neville could recover. Harry himself was recovering. More than once during those three weeks he had thought he would never see Neville again. Harry clung to Neville the entire time and his lover didn't say a word about it.

When they got back they met with Voldemort at Gringotts, since the bank was neutral grounds. The temporary truce became a treaty. Voldemort agreed to allow the Muggleborns to live and attend Hogwarts. In exchange the Dark faction can have the Ministry and the Wizengamot. To Harry's surprise Voldemort gave him Hogwarts with the stipulation that Lucius remains on the Board. Harry approved and agreed to bring back the traditional holidays and the classes Dumbledore took out. To show faith Harry made Severus the Deputy Headmaster. Harry asked for a primary school, one where all magical children will attend from ages four to ten. Voldemort agreed and they moved on. Hashing out the treaty took three days, Harry and Voldemort signed it, Lucius and Neville witnessed it, and the Goblin King Ragnarok notiarized it. Once done a copy was made for the paper to publish.

Things after that went smoothly. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Draco studied and will take all the required test needed, they were set to start the term after Yule. Neville will take over Herbology, Pomona will retire after Neville gets his Masters. Luna was named Deputy Headmistress of the primary school and will run it for Harry. Draco will teach first through fourth year Defense and Potion, while Severus takes over fifth, sixth and seventh years. Severus and Draco will also shared the Head of House duties. Narcissa Malfoy is the Healer for the primary school, while her sister Andromeda Tonks will work in Hogwarts' Infirmary.

Harry and Neville felt the day Magic came alive again. It was the night before Yule. They were making their rounds through Hogwarts hand in hand. Both were immediately stopped when a rush of pure magic collided into their bodies. The magic made their hearts squeeze with joy while their cores surged and expanded with renewed strength. Harry and Neville felt the blessing and love Magic gifted them before leaving their bodies. They stood in the hallway in shock by what happened.

Later that night during their passionate lovemaking they noticed the walls of their room glowing. The glowing walls of Hogwarts lasted for a month. When Voldemort, Harry, Neville, and Severus checked the wards they found them renewed and at full strength. Severus commented that they looked like Dumbledore had never touched them.

In the middle of May Neville surprised Harry with a date. The Longbottom Lord took his lover to Rome. They had dinner outside with the view of the Longbottom vineyard. Harry looked out at the plants and felt the stillness in the air. It made him feel content and at peace. After dinner they toured Rome on a motorbike. Neville loved the beautiful happy smile on his love's face and the joy that made his green eyes shine.

Standing in front of the Trevi Fountain, Neville knelt down on one knee and pulled out the Longbottom Consort ring. The ring was beautiful in Harry's opinion. The band was silver with vines and flowers etched into it, in the center of each flower was diamonds. In the middle of the ring was a sapphire that had the Longbottom coat of arms inside. All in all Harry loved the ring.

"Harry, I fell in love with you at thirteen. You're my best friend, my soulmate, and my lover. I promise to love you in this life, the next and the every one after it. I promise to be there for you when you need me. I promise you will never want for anything and provide you with you're heart's desire. Will you, Harry James Potter-Black, make me the happiest man in the world by bonding with me?" He slipped the ring on Harry small slender finger and looked up in Avada green eyes.

Neville's voice was calm and confident despite the nerves that was wracking his body. He wasn't nervous about proposing, but doing such an intimate thing in public. He was only doing this to have something to tell the grandchildren some day. At least that's what his grandmother advised him to do before giving him the ring.

"Yes, Nev. The answer will always be yes." Harry replied with a teary smile. He cupped Neville's face and kissed him with all the love and happiness he was feeling.

Harry and Neville separated when the sounds around them filtered through. The newly engaged couple flushed a bright red at the crowd around them. The majority, from what they could see, was clapping. There was a few with hatred and disgusted looks, Neville and Harry ignored those. As they were leaving they thanked everyone who congratulated them. That night back at the Longbottom home Harry showed Neville how happy he was.

By early June everyone in Britain knew about the engagement. Before Hogwarts ended Harry had the date picked, their anniversary which was also Neville's birthday. Neville had laughed and just told Harry okay. Their friends however tried to get Harry to change his mind, but the raven haired Gyffindor stood firm. Neville picked the perfect place for the ceremony-Gringotts, or rather the steps outside the bank. He reasoned that the bank was neutral and it would please the public to be able to attend. Neville told everyone that he wasn't going to risk Hogwarts for this, everyone had agree with the reasoning. Since she couldn't plan the ceremony, Narcissa instead planned the reception. She informed them that the public will not be attending.

July thirtieth came quicker than they wanted, but Neville and Harry didn't mind. Instead they warded their room and celebrated Neville's birthday and their anniversary, they didn't leave until almost lunch. By the time they exited the room they were thoroughly content, sated, and satisfied. Narcissa glare did nothing to ruin their mood.

Despite it being in public the ceremony was beautiful. The goblins decorated the outside of the bank using colors of the Longbottom, Potter and Black families. The shops in Diagon Alley were decorated to match the bank. Voldemort, with the help of the dark Aurors, made sure the Dumbledores and the Weasleys, Hermione included, were there. Harry wanted them to see his happy day. His way of showing them that he had won, he beat them and they now get to see what cost them the future they tried to plan for themselves.

During the ceremony Harry, Neville, and Luna, were the only humans not surprised when the Creatures showed up. Each representative of the Veelas, Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs, Goblins, Merfolks, Giants, Trolls, Dragons and many others gave Harry and Neville their blessing in the ways of their people. After the last one Magic herself blessed their union, everyone in attendance was in awed by the display of colors that wrapped around the bonding couple. The Goblin King Ragnarok completed the ceremony using goblin magic to seal the bond, ensuring that the couple never part. Goblin magic binds the souls to ensure they find each other and continue to love one another, Harry and Neville felt indebt to the goblin for the gift he had given them.

Neville and Harry turned to face the crowd, Ragnarok proudly announced the Lord and Consort Longbottom. Harry smiled smugly at the Dumbledores, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione, who in turned were giving him some vicious glares. Harry was not so surprised at Ginny looking six months pregnant and really unhappy. Serves her right for trying to drug him with love potions and stealing from him. His smile grew wider when his husband wrapped his arms around him.

"You no longer have to worry about them, love." Neville whispered in his ear.

"I wasn't. I was gloating about that I beat them and they lost everything because they tried to rule my life the way they wanted." Harry whispered back. He then heard Neville's deep chuckle in his ear.

"Gloat away, my love, you deserve it."

Harry shook his head and turned in Neville's arms to wrap his own around his husband's neck. "No, I'm done. Let's get to Malfoy Manor. Quicker we get the reception done the faster we can get back to Rome for the honeymoon. After all we have to be back before term starts."

"Very true. Let's go." Neville kissed Harry as he apparated them to the manor.

Narcissa had went all out for a simple family dinner. Or at least Harry thought it was, instead every Inner Circle members, Longbottom family members, the Malfoys, Voldemort, Luna and her father, Dean, Seamus, Viktor, Fleur, Bill, Fred and George, Flitwick, and Fenrir were there. The Alpha werewolf had apologized for Remus' absence. According to him the betrayer had to be punished for trying to run away yet again. Harry forgave him and then supplied Fenrir with the memory so Remus and view it.

Narcissa locked the manor down so the newlywed couple couldn't leave until she deemed it time. They spent the whole night glowering at her for it. It was well past ten before they were allowed to leave, as they left they pranked her. Harry pranked her clothes to be only Hufflepuff colors, the spell would last for two weeks. Neville pranked her color blinded so she wouldn't know about the clothes unless someone told her. They really wanted to see the memory when they got back.

When they landed in the vineyard house a note appeared to them. Harry recognized Luna's handwriting. He opened it and felt his husband press against his back.

 _Dear Harry and Neville,_

 _Congratulations again on your bonding. You two will be happy for the rest of your lives._

 _The reason for this note is to tell you something. The old souls passed on, finally happy they achieved the outcome they sought out to accomplish. The new souls were gifted with the magic by the olds so they will continue on the task they were born for. The four souls, the two old and two new are one as they will always be._

 _Have fun on your honeymoon and don't forget to bring the wine back._

 _Love you both,_  
 _Luna_

 _P.S. Harry don't forget to give Neville his birthday gift. He'll love it._

"Do you have idea what that means?" Neville asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. She was tell us that the souls of Merlin and Morgana has move on, but they gift us with their magic and our souls are our own. The end means that Merlin and Morgana are together again and will always be, just we will be. It also means that the four us will meet again because we are intertwined in each other's lives." Harry explained to his husband carefully.

"Okay. So what birthday gift was she talking about, love?" Nevile asked before kissing Harry's neck.

Harry tilted his head to the side as he moaned when Neville nipped the soft spot behind his ear. "One that won't arrive until February."

Neville turned Harry around to look into his green eyes. "What kind of gift takes that long?"

Harry smiled and placed his husband's hand on his flat belly. "One that we created together right here in this house."

Neville's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Andromeda confirmed it last week. Happy Birthday, Nev."

Neville cupped Harry's face and kissed him with all the love his was feeling. "This is the best gift. There is no way I can top this for your birthday."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Now can we start our honeymoon?"

Neville didn't reply, he just picked his husband up and took him to the bedroom.

~Fin~


End file.
